The Lost Soul and her Life Locket
by Lany17
Summary: What if your life depended on a gift? A gift given to you by the one person that mattered the most. If it left your side you would be trapped, if it broke you would disappear. They aren't dead or alive, because of ties. And if you want to see that one person who has your ties, you can't. Unless your both willing to die for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to another story! Well here's a new type of story than I usually do! Well hope you enjoy, and there HUMANIZED!

* * *

It was a normal day, or at least it was supposed to be. I was meeting _him _today, Flippy. I walked on the familiar hill, where we always had our meetings. I saw him and he stood up, the air pushing my hair in my face. I brushed it aside and Flippy chuckled. He seemed to have longing in his eyes, as if he was sad. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled. I ran and hugged him and he spun me in the air, a sliver locket dangling from my neck. Everything was perfect, as it should be until he took out a letter, a telegram. I took it and looked at him, knowing what it was. He was drafted, and was going to go back to war. I felt the tears in my eyes as he looked at me, smiled weakly. I hugged him again, crying into his chest. He kissed my forehead as I did, and spoke one sentence.

"Don't worry, and be happy"

I smiled and I hugged him tighter, but suddenly I was pushed away and landed hard on the pavement. I laid there, shocked at what happened, but I processed it quickly. I was driving, when a car hit me because I was daydreaming. I had heavy breathing and my chest hurt. My throat felt as if it was swollen, and my tongue felt blood inside my mouth. There was immense pain and it was hard to move. I knew I had broken some bones, but I tried not to focus on that. I looked and saw my car, bashed in and broken, and the other car, flipped over and scrapped the pavement. The pain began to fade and I closed my eyes and people gathered around the scene of the accident.

* * *

The first thing I saw was people gathered around me, whispering excitedly. I gasped when the light reached my eyes, surprised from the day before. I looked around, even though my vision was blurry and soon everything came into focus. I saw many people, all children.

"She's older. The older one's are no fun"

"Shut up! She'll hear you!"

My heart was beating fast and it started to slow down. Slower and slower and slower, until it returned to normal. The room I was in was white, like a hospital room, but it looked like a normal bedroom. It had a bed, and a dresser, along with a bookshelf and some chairs. It had a big mirror, and a bathroom near the side. Beside me was an alarm clock with the time, but no matter how long I stared at it, it always said 6:28 PM. It was weird and turned my focus to the children in front of me. I sat up, and they backed up, like they were scared. One smiled and stepped forward, a perfect red bow on her head. She had pink hair, with a lighter one down the middle, and a pink, and white dress on. It was mostly pink but swirled up to reveal white and a painted red heart on it with little splotched of red paint near it, but I was sure that was the design. She wore red flats, and her hair was short, in a bob.

"Hello" She said and stuck out her hand.

"Hi" I said and shook it, confused.

"Your probably wondering where you are or what you're doing here so I'll explain. I'm Giggles and this is Cuddles. Were 11, and you're in the lost lands" She said.

"The lost lands?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, the lost lands. Where all the lost souls are, like you and me" She said and I nodded as if I understood.

"Dr. Sniffles can explain it better" She said and took my hand. She dragged me out of the hospital where I heard crying, laughing, talking and everything else at the same time. I was eventually brought to a blue haired man, in a lab coat. He was about 17, and had very sharp eyes. He wore a lab coat along with a white shirt underneath, jeans and a fine pair of black glasses.

"Dr. Snffles! She's awake!" Giggles said making the man turn around, holding some paper. He smiled and set the paper down on his desk.

"Hello miss, I'm Dr. Sniffles. I take care of all these kids you see around me. And you" He said and I was nervous as he stared me down.

"May I ask how old you are, or do you not remember?" He asked.

"19" I said quietly.

"I see. Well let me explain everything. Come come" He said and waved his hand. He walked me to a huge room full of kids playing, and having fun. It was a big marble room, like you would see in a church or some place special. Kids ran around the big hall and Sniffes pushed me as some kids came running past us. He kept walking and so I did too.

"Well you see, you're dead, but at the same time very much alive. You are stuck in between life and death, what we call the land of the lost. We are lost souls, every one of us. You, me, Giggles, everyone!" He said and spun around with his hands in the hair.

"Now we are here because there is someone, and something holing us back, back from dying. That one person is a soul seeker, the only people who can see you in the living world. Now you remember the something I was talking about. Well that someone gave you something, a gift, and that gift is what brought you here. It's called a life lock" He said and I remembered, a green haired boy, Flippy. My hand touched my the locket on my neck, it must have been my life lock, a life locket. I turned my attention to Sniffles again as he talked. We left the room, and out into a hall. Down that hall was the outside, a big courtyard with a fence around it. The sky was bright blue, and sunny, but if you looked farther away there was dark rain clouds.

"Now we call them life locks because if they break, you vanish. If you lose it you will get sick and eventually disappear. So basically your life lock is your life" He said and tugged on his jacket.

"So were like ghosts?" I asked and he laughed as we entered another building.

"Not quite, only other lost souls can see you, with the exception of your life seeker. If you want to see your like seeker, well you can't. Not unless you both agree on it. And if you do, the shadow stealer will come and make you a deal" Sniffles said.

"The shadow stealer?" I asked.

"Yeah, he collects all the lost souls who have gone to find their bodies in the living world. Right now you body is in a coma, sitting somewhere in a hospital and if you can reach it you'll come back to life, but lost shadows will try and take your life, by stealing your shadow. Obvious isn't it. Well he will make you a deal where if you can find you body, and your soul seeker helps you, you will come back. If you don't he keeps your soul, but he doesn't play fair. He sends his lost shadows after you, so be careful" He said and I nodded.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well you can do whatever you want really" Sniffles said.

Oh, okay" I said and stopped. I looked around. We were in another hallway, and I noticed it.

"Where are the beds?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't need sleep, you never get tired, sick, hungry, or anything else. Just watch yourself okay?" He asked.

"Okay" I said and turned around. I went back to the courtyard full of children where Giggles spotted me.

"Flaky! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Hm, no where in particular really" I said and she walked with me.

"You want to play a game?" She asked and I shrugged. She smiled and took my hand, dragging me toward some kids.

Every welcoming and beaming smile made me feel somewhat relaxed as their happiness, and energy combined with my own new feelings gave of hope. I returned a smile, accepting their friendly invitation. After a long pause of silently greeting each other, I took the honor in introducing myself. Amongst the excited talkative clique of children, I notice a gloomy and unhappy child in the back of the crowd. Suddenly, I became deaf to the gratified group and only heard moaning of suffering. I became blind to the brightness, and only saw darkness and the child I spotted. She turned swiftly, revealing missing eyes replaced by blackness and her wide empty mouth unhinged. She let off a screech and bellowed: 'We are all Lost.' The darkness sucked away, leaving a trail of cold air behind. I inhaled deeply, making a gasping sound startling the children, their faces were shocked and frightened. I gave a smile letting them know it was nothing, getting a smile back. We ended up playing hide and seek giving me time to think about the child I saw. She looked awful, sickly almost. Was she one of the lost shadows? I jumped when I heard the shuffling of footsteps on the marble floor. I was hiding under a table I found near the back, a quite and unused space. I saw the familiar pink slippers slide past me, making me sigh in relief. I heard someone yell 'BOO!' and I screamed, running from under the table. I turned around and saw Cuddles, giggling with delight at his accomplishment. His yellow bunny sweater hood up, the ears bouncing up and down as his golden hair moved too. I sighed in relief and stifled a laugh as I forgot my worries. It was fun playing with these children, but now it was time to leave and start my journey.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Um should I do OC's? Or no? Let's try it! See how many I get, so I'll be accepting only a few, like four or five maybe. Depends on how many I get because I don't want to many. Just PM me or review and see what happens. Also h=thanks to Bijouberriesgood1234 for the ending, she's my co-author for this story! Oh I'm excited. So here's what I need:

Name:

(No older than 20)Age:

Dead or Alive:

If dead, soul seeker(The one person they wish to see again):

Personality:

Appearance(Human):

Life Lock(object):

Relationships:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to Sniffles, who was busy at his lab doing work, mainly experiments. His lab was very neat and organized, surprisingly. I saw a bunch of containers each filled with a different object, laying inside in ruins on a shelf.

"Um, Sniffles" I said nervously and he turned around quickly.

"Flaky" He said nervous and cleared his throat, covering his experiment with a sheet.

"Um, what are you doing here?" He asked and I tried peering over his shoulder but I couldn't see so I just looked at him.

"Oh, um I want to know if there's any other place I might be able to go, maybe a town or a village" I said and he shook his head.

"Oh, uh sorry it's just us here. The children and me. There was a town outside where the older kids, like you and me were, but it recently got destroyed" He said.

"By what?" I asked curious and he looked away.

"Uh, a dragon like creature. It burned down the town and everyone there burned to dust, that's what happens when you die here" He said and I nodded. I picked up a box and it fell out of my hands, but Sniffles caught it and yelled at me.

"Are you crazy? Why would you touch such a delicate object such as this one?" He asked venomously and I took a step back, frightened.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to see what it was, but it slipped" I said struggling to find words to spit it his way. He sighed and calmed down, placing the box back on the shelf.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just...get really over attached to my work as important as these. I have scavengers come and go, finding treasure of people's life locks, broken and shattered from the rubble of the town. I guess I'm way over my head, but I'm trying to find something I never know before! A new thing of these mysterious life locks! I know I'm missing something from them, but I can't figure out what it is! I must get back to my research immediately! I'm sorry but I need you to leave right away" He said and pushed me out the door. I was a little stunned at what happened but I walked out to the courtyard, and saw Giggles, Cuddles and my new friends playing jump rope. I played with them, even if it was childish I hadn't had this much fun in a long time, especially with all the homework, teen drama, and the death of my dear friend, Petunia. She was OCD but she still knew how to have fun. I once had a poker game with her and Lammy, but I ended up getting cramps and being visited by you know who. I really hate being a girl sometimes, but it's not all bad. It started getting dark and Sniffles came out of his lab, into the courtyard.

"Alright everybody! Time for lights out!" He called and everyone started to go into the big hall.

"What's going on?' I asked and Giggles explained it.

"Sniffles said that everyone needs to go inside during the night so the lost shadows don't get us. They can only travel at night" Giggles explained. Someone yelled and everyone began to run inside.

"Giggles! Cuddle's is missing!" Someone shouted. She was a little girl with purple hair, and a white fleece sweater. She had jeans on and carried a little stuffed pickle in her hand. She had worried purple eyes and was about Giggles age.

"What! We have to find him!" Giggles said and the two ran off.

"Wait!" I said and ran off after them. They came to a stop and I saw hole in the fence. They climbed through it and I hesitated before following them. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Come on! I know where he is!" Giggles said and ran off with the purple haired girl behind her, me dragging behind.

"Wait! Where are we going!?" I asked, shouting and Giggles stopped to wait for me.

"Were going to Mystic beach! It's where us three would always go!" Giggles shouted and I followed along with her, being careful not to step on anything and fall. Giggles ran onto the beach and I gasped, staring at the sight in front of me. The sound of waves you would normally hear was replaced with whispers of people, but no one was here. The water was murky and a deep purple color, making it hard to see into. There was an outline of people's bodies in the water, glowing a dim white in the purple. Cuddles stood out on the beach and was staring out at the water, as if searching for someone. Giggles came and shook him, making him look at her. I gaped at his face, a sickly purple with his eyes black as the night. His voice shook as if he was startled by something and he was shivering as if he had been out here all night.

"Giggles! We have to help! We need to save them!" Cuddles said frantic and pointed to the ocean.

"What! NO! No one is out there! We need to go back!" Giggles said pulling on Cuddles sleeve.

"NO! We need to help! We can't abandon them! If you won't help them I will!" He said pulling away and rushed off into the sea.

"Cuddles!" I said and raced after him but Giggles pulled me back, tearing up.

"Don't! You'll only get sucked in too!" She said somber. I looked at Cuddles who was starting to slow down in the water, it was thicker than I thought as Cuddles trudged through it, but fell. He struggled to get up, and the water seemed to rise, making him fall under. He struggled to get air, and soon he fell under the thick water, and didn't resurface. I fell to my knees as Giggles and the other girl started into the sea, longingly.

"Lammy let's go" Giggles said and the two walked off. Giggles came and tugged on my shirt, making me look at her.

"Come one Flaky, before we end up like him" Giggles said and I stood up, struggling to say something to Giggles. Suddenly I heard it, the whispers. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard them, making me cover my ears.

_"Help me"_ They whispered.

_"Help"_

_"Someone! Help me!"_

_"MAN OVERBORD!" _They seemed to get louder and louder, making my vision fuzzy and my head hurt. I fell to my knees once more, in pain as they kept getting louder and louder.

"STOP!" I screamed as I began hearing a buzzing noise in my head. The whispers kept going and I heard the splashing of waves and the screaming of men. I felt someone tug on me, but U swatted them away, covering my ears in pain.

"FLAKY!" Someone shouted and I looked up, my vision still cloudy. I saw familiar red bow and pink dress. I reached out and grabbed it, making my vision come back and the whispers stop.

"Flaky" Giggles said sobbing and I hugged her.

"Giggles! I'm sorry!" I said feeling the tears over whelming me, and fell down my cheek. After everything got settled and everyone got collected we all left, returning to the hall where Sniffles greeted us.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" He screamed making Giggles flinch.

"Cuddles ran off and we tried to help him, but we couldn't" I said and Sniffles expression softened.

"I-I see. I'm sorry then for the confusion" He said and Giggles brought him a slipper, a bunny slipper that I recalled Cuddles wore.

"I got this for you" Giggles said and Sniffles took it.

"Thanks sweetheart" Sniffles said and went back inside. I saw people laying on the floor sleeping, and I sat down too. I laid down but didn't go to sleep, only laid there and thought about Cuddles eyes, his face and his death. Suddenly Sniffles came and tapped ma on the shoulder, making me jump.

"Flaky come with me" He whispered and I nodded. I followed him to his lab, but he stopped in the courtyard, making me a little worried.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked and he turned around to face me.

"Look at you" He said and I was so confused.

"Um what about me?" I asked.

"Your skin. It's glowing silver" He said and I looked at it. It was true, I had a small silver tint to me, and I was glowing.

"I want to do more research! Please come with me!" He said dragging me to his lab. I sat down in a chair and he babbled away.

"This is a remarkable discovery! We need to make sure no one else steals it! And to think I found it only because you, Giggles and Lammy when to find Cuddles! It's only at night too! I would have never seen it during the day!" He said gathering materials.

"Hold still" Sniffles said as he held up a metal object.

"I don't know about this Sniffles, can we not do it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, so let's start experimenting!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! don't forget to review and favorite or follow! You know that button on the top page, that says favorite/follow. Well I have other things to write so BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Sniffled pushed me down to a chair, strapping my arms. I struggled while he grabbed an empty needle and flicked it before turning to me. I closed my eyes as I sobbed, ready for pain, but it didn't come. He took a blood sample and put the blood in between two small thin sheets of glass. I have no idea what I expected, but whatever I did I was wrong. Sniffles slid the new blood slide onto a microscope and examined it, adjusting the view and light power. As he did he gasped and smiled as he looked. He began to laugh a little and moved the slide around before turning off the machine.

"Flaky, i don't know why I didn't find this out before, but your cells seem to be different from everyone else" He said.

"H-How?" I asked and swallowed, afraid of his answer.

"Well they have a silver lining to them, which makes you glow. I have to conduct more research to conclude anything but I want to try something" He said and took another blood sample.

"Sniffles, c-can you not take my b-blood" I asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh don't worry, no matter what I do, it won't hurt you. You're dead, and you can't die from normal things here, like heights or blood loss. You can only die from the lost shadows or if your body becomes brain-dead, or unable to function. If you would like I can give you a little geography lesson" He said.

"O-Okay" I said and he unstrapped me, and I rubbed my wrists as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry about the whole mad scientist bit, I get a little carried away sometimes" He said and I nodded.

"Alright, so here, this map in the Lost Lands okay?" He said and pointed to a multi-colored map.

"Okay" I said and he pointed to a small piece of purple land at the bottom, labeled 'Glow Shine'.

"Were in the small village of Glow Shine. A lot of the plants here glow and so that's where it gets its name. Now to the North West of us, facing North is Mystic Waves beach. It's a beautiful place but at night it's very dangerous. It gets pretty dark and a lot of ships out there sink. It's said that if you hear the whispers of the lost souls, you'll try to help them but die. We don't like it when the children are out there without permission so we always have one adult with them. Now running from Mystic Waves is Mystic River that separates us from Whispering Shadows forest. That's to the East of us, and below that is Kindred fields, where we let the kids play in the fields. That's also where they watch the sun set a lot too. Now back to Whispering Shadows forest is where a lot of the lost souls avoid, because there many lost souls get, well lost. There are animal there that will try to kill you, made by lost shadows of animals, and have been corrupted by lost shadows. Now next to Whispering Shadows is Mount Hopeful. Ironic because that's where you deal with the shadow stealer to get your life back. I don't think anyone has ever found their body before, but their is always a chance.'' Sniffles said.

"So where can I find someone willing to help me?" I asked.

"Are you crazy! No one wants to be killed! Your better off staying with us" He said and left mumbling to himself.

"Pstt! Flaky!" Giggles whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked and walked over to where she was hiding.

"I might know someone who wants to find their body too, in the village. Dawn Town, its to the South East if us next to Kindred fields. She's really nice and her name is Twy. She's a bit shy but she's really nice once you get to know her. All the kids love her and she delivers the sweets every week to here. She'll be here tomorrow! She brings a bunch of sweets like cake and ice cream and whatever else she can find!" Giggles said and got carried away. I chuckled and patted her head.

"Thanks Giggles" I said and walked out. I sat down and watched as some kids came and raced after a ball. I giggled but I looked at my hands. They had a silver shiny metallic glow to them and I noticed my skin looked shiny too. I saw my finger nails were silver and metallic too. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling before dreaming again.

* * *

_I was sitting by myself, crying again on a bench. I was being picked on again and I didn't like it. Everyone thought I was a boy when I first came here, but now they all tease me because I'm a girl. I noticed a group of drunk boys walking down there street from where I was. I ignored them until they came over to me._

_"Hey sweet check wanna come with me?" One asked and smirked. His eyes were red and his face had a pink blush to it. He reeked of cigarettes and alcohol too. I pinched my nose in disgust and they laughed at me. _

_"N-No thanks" I said trying to be polite but he grabbed my arm and pulled me forcefully off the bench, crashing into him. I stumbled back as he put his arm around my shoulder. I pushed him away but he didn't want to let me go. Someone screamed and everyone froze to look at Flippy. He had managed to grab his hands and force him to the ground. _

_"Leave" He said and the boys ran away, mad and scared. The one who harassed me had gave Flippy a dirty look and smacked me in the face before taking off. Flippy growled and walked over to me who held my hand over the red spot of were he hit. I had tears in my eyes as my check stung, but I tried not to pay any attention to it as Flippy leaned to me height. He was a good half a foot taller than me and I watched him closely as he looked at my check._

_"They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked softly and I shook my head._

_"No, but thank you for saving me" I said and he smiled._

_"No problem. They were drunk and probably would have done something stupid" He said and I knew what he was talking about. I knew he was just trying to sugar coat it for me. Rape._

_"I know, you don't have to be subtle" I said and looked down. He seemed to frown and sighed before standing up straight._

_"Let me take you home" He said and that's the day I knew. I knew I didn't need to be afraid of the world anymore. And he was the reason, but now I'm in a whole new world to be afraid of and he wasn't here to protect me._

* * *

I woke up panting form my dream. I got out of bed and walked out to see the Mystic Wave Beach that Giggles had shown me. I saw it was dawn so the whispers would be gone. I laid out on the sand and looked at the water. _Oh Flippy where are you?_ Suddenly I heard a growl coming from the forest next to me. I froze as I saw two glowing eyes at me. Suddenly a flash of white appeared before me and I closed my eyes. Frightened.


	4. Hold off

I'm going to hold off on this story due to recent events. I might post more chapters of it in the future but not for a few weeks.


End file.
